


A Good Start

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is an AU where Samantha Traynor decided to come to Andromeda instead of staying in the Milky Way. Suvi has a strange angaran liquor that she's eager to try and Traynor gets roped into trying it with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/gifts).



“But what is it though?” Dutch asked as he held up the vial of neon orange liquid. He had a look of utter terror mixed with morbid curiosity. 

“The angara say it’s an extract from a some flower that grows on Havarl. I can’t pronounce it but apparently it tastes incredible and gets you incredibly drunk.” Suvi held the vial up with a mischievous grin. “You can’t tell me you’re not curious!”

“I’m a bit curious,” Anan said as she sidled up alongside Dutch. She reached out to hold the vial and popped the top off of it. She took a cautious whiff of the substance and immediately began coughing. “What the hell, Suvi!” She held her hand over her nose and Dutch backed away. 

“You’re just overreacting! I didn’t think it smelled that bad!” Suvi was stifling a giggle. “I’m sure there’s got to be someone in here that would try it.”

“I think you’re the only one, Suvi.” Anan gingerly handed back the vial and Suvi returned to her table to sulk. She knew she could always partake of the substance with Jaal but she was secretly hoping that another human would be willing to experiment with her. If something crazy was going to happen, she at least wanted someone to share the experience with.

She tucked the vial back into the pocket of her coat and she meandered over to the dance floor. She was just buzzed enough to not feel ridiculous as she awkwardly moved to the beat of the music. She swayed her hips and moved her arms in what she hoped looked like something a competent dancer might do. 

She caught eyes momentarily with a woman who was seated at the very back corner of the bar and Suvi quickly averted her gaze. She figured there was only one reason the woman was looking at her and it had to be because of her less than stellar dance moves. When the song was over, Suvi sheepishly returned to her seat at the bar and Dutch gave her a wary look.

“You’re not going to try to get us to drink that stuff again are you?” He took a step back as though the extra distance would save himself from her desire to include him in her science experiment. Anan shook her head when Suvi turned to her hopefully. 

“What’s got them both so scared of you?” The accented voice came from behind Suvi and she turned around slightly startled. To her surprise it was the woman who had been eyeing her earlier. 

Suvi’s cheeks immediately flushed. The woman in front of her was gorgeous and she immediately found herself at a loss for words. She attempted to say something but simply fished around in her pocket for the vial and held it up. “Science!” she managed to stammer.

If Suvi could have melted into the floor at that exact moment, she would have. She took a deep breath and realized that if she was going to look like a coherent human being, she was going to have to elaborate. “It’s an angaran liquor, made from some plant on Havarl. One of my crewmates says it’s amazing but these two won’t try it!” 

“It smells like the breath of a vorcha who doesn’t believe in dental hygiene,” Anan replied. Dutch nodded emphatically and Suvi shrugged and looked defeated.

“Where is your sense of adventure? Did you come all the way to Andromeda, just to drink the same old swill from the Milky Way?” The woman grabbed the vial from Suvi and gave her a wicked look. “I’ll give it go if you will.” 

Suvi’s green eyes sparkled as she readily agreed to the deal. “By the way, my name is Suvi. Suvi Anwar.” 

“Samantha Traynor. You can call me Sam.” She took Suvi’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She couldn’t help but notice the delighted little smile that was spreading across Suvi’s face.

The two of them each took a stool at the bar and Sam pushed hers in closer to Suvi’s. They were each given a shot glass from Dutch and Anan and Sam poured the luminescent liquid evenly between them.

“Bottoms up!” Sam declared as she downed the shot. Suvi did the same and the two of them looked at each other utterly confused. “The smell is like a festering dumpster on Omega but the taste is sweet, almost like cinnamon sugar!” 

Suvi grimaced as she tried to square the disparity between the senses. She looked at Sam and she appeared to be caught in the same conundrum. “I’m assuming the angara perceive smell a little bit differently than humans do,” she said as she shuddered at the peculiar scent that seemed to be trapped in her nose. “Let’s go walk around hydroponics, smell the flowers and get this wretchedness out of our noses.”

With a hearty nod, Suvi slid off of the bar stool and followed Sam out of the bar. 

“So what brought you to Andromeda?” Suvi figured she ought to get to know the woman she was about to spend some quality time with.

Sam’s face fell and her eyes gazed at the floor in a sort of faraway daze. “You’re going to think I’ve gone mad.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I know a lot of people had personal reasons for wanting to leave the Milky Way.” Suvi felt bad for inadvertently bringing up such a sensitive topic.

“No, it’s ok. I just... Do you remember the stories about Reapers?” 

“The big synthetics that wipe out all life? Or were they aliens? I don’t know more than campfire stories I’m afraid.” Suvi was curious now and she hoped Sam would elaborate.

Sam stopped as they reached the first hydroponic station and took a deep whiff of a bunch of small purple flowers. She turned to Suvi who did the same and finally decided to continue with her tale. “I was on Omega a while back. I heard this group of Alliance soldiers talking about a Spectre who claimed the Reapers were real. That they were coming. I thought they were just messing with their one friend who was incredibly wasted but there was something in their voices that I couldn’t shake.”

Suvi forward a bit and her eyes widened but she didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know. It just stuck with me. It stuck with me for days. I told myself that it was just scary children’s stories. I got angry at myself for even thinking it was possible. Anyway, one night I guess the curiosity got the better of me and I just started searching through the extranet. I was hoping it would put my mind at ease. What I found though was a lot of rumors, and not just from crazy conspiracy theorists either. There were people backing up the claims that the Reapers were real.”

There was an expression of utter shock on Suvi’s face. “But how?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see pictures but I had a gut instinct that they were right. I thought about staying to fight or something but then I saw the Initiative and I think in my fear I just figured I’d join to be on the safe side. Does that make me a coward?” Sam looked like she was about to hold back tears.

“Absolutely not! Look, if the Reapers are real, don’t you think people would be clamoring to assure their own survival? Sure some would stay to fight but not everyone has the ability to fight. You made the choice to insure that you had a future and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Despite her lack of confidence earlier, Suvi instinctively grabbed Sam’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Well that’s my sordid little story. Why did you come out here?” Sam was eager to get the focus off of her. She let her fingers intertwine with Suvi’s though as they stood side by side in front of the rows of planters.

Suvi immediately giggled and bit her lip. “I like science,” was the only thing she could say at first. “I just decided that if I wanted to pursue science the way that excited me the most, this would be the best way to do it. I wanted to make discoveries. I wanted to see things that no human had ever seen before. The more I thought about it, the more it felt like this is what I was born to do.” 

“Your reason is a lot more hopeful than mine,” Sam said playfully. “Speaking of science, wasn’t that flower purple just a minute ago?”

Suvi looked back to the flowers they had originally smelled and lo and behold, they now appeared to be yellow. “It was...Do you think this is the angaran liquor kicking in?”

“I’ve been pretty drunk before but I’ve never had a drink affect my vision like that,” Sam exclaimed. “That flower is yellow now right?”

“That’s how it looks to me too.” 

“Also suddenly the floor feels uneven. Suvi, why is the floor feeling uneven?” Sam was starting to panic and Suvi knew they had to get somewhere safe before they both devolved into whatever stupor they were about to endure.

She led them back towards the docking bay and Suvi ushered Sam into the Pathfinder’s quarters. She figured they didn’t need the rest of the Tempest crew as an audience to their poor decision-making and she shut the door behind her. She quickly sent Sara Ryder a message telling her why she was barricaded in her room and hoped the Pathfinder wouldn’t be upset. She received a simple “Party on, Suvi!” as a response.

“Whoa, this place is really nice. Also the walls are moving.” The substance appeared to be hitting Sam harder than it was hitting Suvi who only vaguely saw a but of the floor move beneath her. She helped Sam onto the bed and Suvi sat next to her. 

“I’m going to get you some water. And some for me too. You just rest.” Sam closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. She was beginning to develop a crush on Suvi but in her state, she didn’t entirely know how to act on it.

When Suvi returned she handed a glass to Sam and they both drank their water in silence. Sam finished hers and laid back down on the bed. She motioned for Suvi to join her. “It’s a big bed, you can lay down if you’d like.” 

Suvi blushed and curled up facing the other woman. Her heart was racing and she was sure it wasn’t just from the drinks. Sam reached out and stroked Suvi’s hair gently. “I’m still having fun, you know.” 

“Are you sure?” SUvi really did feel bad for roping someone she didn’t even know into her experiment.

“I’ve been on worst first dates,” she teased. Suvi immediately blushed and didn’t know how to respond.

“I...well...I mean...I wasn’t trying to…” She was embarrassed because truly couldn’t imagine a worse way to ask someone on a date than “Here, try this alien substance with me”

“You’re cute.” Sam laughed and pulled Suvi in a bit closer. “I’m just saying, you do owe me a proper date after this.” 

Suvi reached out and placed her hand against Sam’s waist. She looked up at her and tried to focus. Between her giddy excitement of being so close to Sam, and the effects of the liquor, Suvi could barely focus.

Sam looked even worse for wear and she could barely keep her eyes open. “We really ought to just sleep this off,” Sam said as her speech was becoming a bit slower and more strained.

“I think you’re right,” Suvi closed her eyes and fell asleep with her arm still gently draped over Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Suvi awoke with a distinct lack of the type of hangover that she was expecting after all the craziness from the previous night. She looked over at Sam who appeared to be experiencing the same pleasant surprise.

“Well I know now why the angara enjoy that so much. You get incredibly messed up, then get the best sleep of your life, then you don’t even have to deal with a pounding headache in the morning. I take back what I said last night. That was a perfect first date.” Sam seemed quite chipper, which immediately put Suvi at ease.

“How about this, if you’re up for it, we’ll meet at my place tonight for dinner. I’m not the worst cook.” Sam didn’t feel the need to add that she wasn’t the best cook either.

“I only have one night left before we have to leave the Nexus. Make it count,” she teased. 

Suvi lead Sam back out of the Tempest and they briefly said their goodbyes. “I’ll send you the info, be at my place by 6:00.” Sam said cheerfully.

As the airlock closed behind Sam, Suvi could tell there was someone standing behind her. “Well damn, Suvi! Good job! I can’t remember the last time I got laid by someone that beautiful!” It was Sara Ryder with nothing but pure mischief on her face.

“Sara! We didn’t! Nothing happened I mean! We haven’t even kissed yet!” Suvi was flustered and Sara couldn’t stop laughing.

“You took over my quarters for the night and you didn’t even have sex...tsk tsk.” Sara was playfully admonishing Suvi and it was getting the desired effect. 

Suvi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “We were very drunk! Remember that stuff Jaal said we should try? It actually changes your perception of color and everything gets all floaty. We didn’t really think that was the best time to have sex.” 

“Speak for yourselves,” Sara said with a grin. “I’m glad you guys had fun though. You seeing her again tonight?”

“I am. I have to say, I’m a little nervous.” 

“Just be your usual charming self. She won’t be able to resist you.” Sara patted her gently on the back and went back to the bridge. Despite the teasing, Suvi was glad she had a friend like Sara to share in her excitement. 

Suvi did her best to keep herself busy on the Tempest to distract from constantly checking what time it was. She was rifling through some storage containers in the kitchen when once again Sara appeared behind her with something held behind her back. “I have something for you.”  
“Oh?” Suvi was curious. She couldn’t imagine what it could possibly be.

“Here,” Sara held out a beautiful deep teal dress. It had a fitted top that cinched in at the waist and a long flowing skirt. “This was always my go to dress when I had a date I was excited for. If you want you can borrow it.” 

Suvi’s eyes lit up, “Thank you, Sara! I was just going to wear my usual...this,” she said pointing to her red and white outfit. She gave Sara a hug and they went to Sara’s quarters for her to try it on.

“I think it suits you!” Sara said happily. “Also I have to make up for being kind of a dick earlier.” 

“Nonsense, Sara. I really appreciate it.” She looked her herself in the mirror and then back to Sara. “I guess if I leave now and walk really slowly I can get to Sam’s apartment on the Nexus by 6.” 

“Good luck, Suvi! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I don’t think that’s even possible,” Suvi replied lightheartedly.

Suvi exited the Tempest and meandered her way around the Nexus. She stopped briefly at the hydroponic garden from the night before. “I guess you really are purple after all,” she said as her fingers grazed over the petals. She walked around a bit more as she got up the nerve to make it to Sam’s apartment. It had been so long since she’d had such an intense attraction for someone, she was scared it was making her crazy. 

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She just wanted things to go well. It would be a while until they returned to the Nexus and she wondered just what was going to come of all this. She finally, after a few moments of hesitation, knocked on the door.

“Be right there!” The voice rang out. God how that voice made Suvi’s whole world light up. She hoped she could play it cool by the time Sam came to the door.

She opened the door and immediately looked Suvi up and down. “Well goodness, I feel underdressed now,” she said as she led her through to the living room. “I do like it though.” 

“Thank you,” Suvi said beaming. “You look lovely though, Sam.” She was kicking herself for not going for something more overt than “lovely”. “Mmm, that smells really good, what are you making?” She hoped that compliment would work better than her first.

“Just some simple spaghetti and marinara sauce. I’m not that great at cooking from scratch but I can handle pre-packaged stuff!” She held up a couple containers that looked like the generic Initiative supply. “Don’t worry, this one actually doesn’t taste like plastic.”

“Well that’s good!” Suvi sat down on the couch and watched and Sam tossed the contents of the package into a pot. “It certainly smells better than what I gave you last night.”

“That’s for sure!” Sam stirred the ingredients until everything was warmed over and then divvied it up onto two plates. Suvi joined Sam at the kitchen table and they began to eat. 

“This is so good!” Suvi knew that Sam could have made pretty much anything and at this point she probably would have loved it. 

“I’m glad!” The two of them sat at the table and chatted while they ate their dinner and Suvi couldn’t help but feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She simply felt normal. Daily life on the Tempest was a reminder of how much peril they were living with day after day. Right now, it was just her and a date sharing a nice dinner and conversation. The very same scene could be set in the Milky Way and there would have been no difference. There was a wave of comfort that washed over her as they discussed music, old Blasto movies and random anecdotes from their lives. 

Sam took both of their plates once they finished and she showed Suvi to the couch. They sat down together and Suvi looked at her quizzically. There was something she’d wanted to ask her since the night before but she hadn’t found the right time. Now she figured was as good a time as any. “I saw you watching me dance last night,” she began, “I know it was bad. Really bad. Why did you still come over to talk to me?” 

“You’re gorgeous and you’re confident,” she stated plainly. “Anyone with the guts to show those moves in public has to have more confidence than a drunk krogan.” 

“I promise you, the courage came strictly from the alcohol,” Suvi replied. “And how do I know that you’re not just as bad as me?” 

“Is that a challenge, Suvi?” Sam pretended to be appalled. “I don’t know that you can handle what I’m about to show you.”

Suvi gave her a look that said, “Prove it.” Sam raised an eyebrow and walked over to the wall where she had a small speaker that interfaced with her omnitool. She chose a song and then quickly strode back to the couch and grabbed Suvi by the arm. The music began to play and Sam led her through some rather impressive choreography. With one hand entwined with Suvi’s and one arm around the small of her back, Sam brought her through a series of spins and dips and steps. Suvi was grinning from ear to ear. When the song finally ended, Sam pulled her in, and then gently pushed her back onto the couch.

“How was that?” She asked in a cocky tone.

“You’re brilliant, Sam!” Suvi was in awe. 

Sam sat down next to her and leaned against Suvi’s shoulder. Suvi rested her head atop Sam’s and they sat together enjoying each others company. “I’m glad I met you,” Suvi whispered softly. 

“I am too,” Sam said, gently nuzzling Suvi’s neck. Suvi leaned into her and Sam decided that it was time to make a move. She turned to face her and ran her fingers through Suvi’s short blonde hair. She closed her eyes and cupped her face in her hands and kissed her softly. 

Suvi’s heart was racing now. She wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed her back. She kissed her gently but quickly demanded more. She parted her lips and Sam did the same. Sam’s lips tasted so sweet to her, she could barely control herself. She just knew that she never wanted to stop kissing her.

Sam pulled Suvi on top of her and she nibbled at Suvi’s bottom lip and Suvi let out a sigh. Sam continued by trailing little bites all down Suvi’s neck. She pushed the strap down over Suvi’s shoulder and continued kissing her along the way.

“I don’t want to take this too far if you’re not ready,” Sam said to Suvi, realizing just how quickly things were escalating. 

“I just want to lay here and kiss you, Sam,” Suvi said breathlessly. She’d never rushed so quickly into the physical side of things and she was happy that Sam seemed to understand. 

She kissed her way back up Suvi’s neck and returned to her lips that were begging to feel her again. Sam kissed her with passion and urgency. She didn’t know what it was about this woman but she didn’t want to be anywhere other than right there on that couch, with her arms wrapped around Suvi’s body. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go tomorrow,” Sam said as she broke off their kiss. “You’ve spoiled me, you know.”

“And you haven’t?” Suvi said through hooded eyes. She was holding Sam as close to her as she possibly could. There was nothing in the world that could possibly make her want to let go. “I don’t want to ask you to wait for me. I never really know when I’ll be around. I can be gone for weeks at a time. I don’t know what to do.” Suvi was lamenting their current situation.

Sam planted another firm kiss against Suvi’s lips and said, “You think I’m just going to let you kiss me like that and then get rid of you? No, I think you’re worth waiting for.” 

Suvi found herself getting choked up. Everything just seemed too good to be true. “I promise, I’ll keep in touch with you every single day that I’m gone.”

“You’d better!” Sam rested her head against Suvi’s shoulder and nestled in against her. “And when you come back, we’ll make up for lost time.”

“That sounds perfect.” Suvi loved the feeling of Sam’s body pressed into hers. She was only just getting to know this woman but something about her just felt like home. 

“Suvi, will you at least sleep in my bed tonight. I just want to spend one night holding you. And not a night where we don’t know what colors are.” Sam was desperately hoping Suvi would agree to stay with her.

“Of course I will,” Suvi was more than willing to accept the invitation.

Sam turned so she was facing Suvi again. “That is if either of us have the willpower to get off of this couch.”

Suvi closed her eyes and kissed Sam once more. “I’d have to find the willpower to stop kissing you first.”

“For my sake, I hope you never do,” Sam said before savoring the taste of Suvi’s lips once again. “I really hope you never do.”


End file.
